1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an arm sling with backpack straps for treatment of a patient's shoulder, arm, or wrist which provides distribution of pressures caused by use and can provide abduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of arm slings are known for use in supporting an arm during the healing process in the treatment of injuries to the shoulder or the arm and wrist. Slings are used to hold the shoulder, arm, or wrist in place and to restrict movement by the shoulder, arm, or wrist, such that healing occurs. Simple slings comprise a pouch and a strap connected to the pouch, wherein the strap loops around the neck of the patient to support the pouch. The patient's forearm rests in the pouch. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,372,301, 4,622,961, and 4,834,082 are examples of these types of simple shoulder slings.
In a typical arm sling, the patient's neck supports all of the weight of the supported arm, often causing discomfort to the patient. The strap also can rub the patient's neck, adding to the patient's discomfort.
Slings have evolved over the years to not only provide the function of supporting an immobilized arm, but also to provide abduction. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,563,236 and 4,598,701 disclose slings which provide abduction.
However, known slings, including those disclosed in the aforementioned patents, which provide abduction and support do not provide load sharing such that the weight of the arm in the pouch is distributed in a more comfortable manner for the patient.
Furthermore, while abduction pillows exist, there exists a need for an abduction pillow that also provides pressure relief of the distal humerus. Abduction pillows can be used in conjunction with slings to support the patient's arm at a desired abduction angle. However, the design of past abduction pillows can exert pressure upon the distal humerus of the patient.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a shoulder or arm sling which can be used to treat injuries by restricting movement and providing abduction, while at the same time providing the patient with a more comfortable experience.